


Helltaker's Harem Life

by AgitatingSkeleton



Category: Helltaker
Genre: Blowjobs, Creampie, F/M, expressionless sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgitatingSkeleton/pseuds/AgitatingSkeleton
Summary: Helltaker enjoys the harem life.
Relationships: Helltaker/Pandemonica
Comments: 13
Kudos: 113





	Helltaker's Harem Life

“Coffee?”  Pandemonica asked as someone entered her office, not bothering to look up from her monitor as the  Helltaker approached her desk.

“No coffee,” the man responded. He stood there with his hands on his waist in front of her.

“Blowjob?” the overworked demoness asked, still not looking up at him. She idly typed away, probably filling up another form for Lucifer.

“If you don’t mind,”  Helltaker answered nonchalantly.  Pandemonica closed her laptop and stoically motioned for him to move beside her. He complied, and she got off her seat and on her knees before him. In just a few seconds, his zipper was down and his engorged manhood was freed.  Pandemonica dutifully kissed the tip before taking the whole thing down her throat in an instant.

It wasn’t particularly hard to get her to be submissive again. All the  Helltaker had to do was not bring her coffee. Less than one hour after the following finger snapping session, the Sadistic Demon went back to being the Tired Demon. For the past few days, it would  take little to no coaxing to get her to do anything. And his fingers have healed, so really it was all worth it. 

The  Helltaker instinctively placed his large hand on her head, causing  Pandemonica to finally look up at him. Her weary eyes and deep eyebags had a charm of their own. She began to move back and forth on his cock, her lips vacuum-sealed as she slid along. Already his dickhead was pushing against the back of her throat, causing the  Helltaker to utter a little ‘phew’ as  Pandemonica continued her assault.

Wet sucking and gagging noises filled the room as  Pandemonica sped up her servicing. The  Helltaker placed both hands on her head, playing with her fluffy hair as he began humping into her mouth a little. The secretary still held almost all of the momentum though, expertly licking at the sides and the bottom as she travelled back and forth along his length. Drool was dropping down to her suit from how rapidly she was deepthroating him, leaving spatters on her jacket and shirt, but she paid it no mind. 

Other than the wet sounds of  Pandemonica sucking the  Helltaker off, neither of them made much noises. No groans of pleasure, no moans of ecstasy. No comments on his size, nor compliments about her technique. Both of them maintained chiseled poker faces as they made eye contact as she blew him. He knew by now that  Pandemonica , when tired, had little in the way of emotions or moods other than exasperated obedience, but looking down to the floor on which she was kneeling, the  Helltaker quietly noted the small puddle forming from her dripping sex, staining her pencil skirt and running down her thighs.

She may be tired, but she could still get turned on.

“I’m close,” he said flatly as he felt the knot in his abdomen tightening.  Pandemonica finally broke eye contact and closed her eyes, then took all of his dick into her mouth, further sealing her lips around the base. The  Helltaker held her in place as he came directly into her throat, and the  demoness professionally swallowed in time with every pulse of his seed shooting out. As he finally stopped  cumming , he loosened his grip on her head and allowed her to slide away from his still erect manhood. 

Pandemonica wiped drool off her chin as she looked at his dick, still standing strong. She didn’t even look winded, but the puddle under her had spread since it was last noticed.

“Anything else?” she asked, returning his gaze as she stood up and pulled some tissues from the dispenser on her desk. 

“If I could fuck you on the desk, that would be cool,” he answered, again in a neutral tone.

Pandemonica wiped her face more  thoroughly with the wad of tissues, before turning to her desk and pushing its contents to the side. Dumping the tissues in the bin next to her desk, she bent over on her elbows on the desk, presenting her petite ass to the Helltaker.

“Sure,” she half-heartedly replied, turning her head to look over her shoulder. 

Immediately, the  Helltaker pulled up her soaked skirt to reveal her now sopping wet snatch, the curls of her pubic hair matted down with how drenched they were. Quietly raising an eyebrow at her lack of underwear, but grateful  nonetheless , the  Helltaker saw this an  opportunity to skip  foreplay and plunge his cock right into her box. In that moment, her burning hot inner walls clung to him for dear life, squeezing against him meat and  rhythmically pulsing and twitching with pleasure. She leaked fluids like a sprung pipe onto the floor below with a loud ‘splash’. It seemed like she just came from him putting it in.

She didn’t seem to react though, at least from her face. Her legs didn’t quake or shiver, her arm’s still stable enough to hold her weight up on the desk. She continued to look at him over her shoulder, her expression neutral, bordering on bored.

The Helltaker began pounding into her heat, his length teasing her core every time he bottomed out in her. Pandemonica straightened up even as he began pumping into her so as to remove her suit jacket. The Helltaker did not let this interrupt his fucking though, but he did decide to assist her by helping her remove the jacket and unbutton her shirt.

Bending further down, the  Helltaker placed his lips against the back of her neck and his hands on her modest breasts, roughly fondling her as he sped up his pace. The desk creaked with their every movement, and the spasms of her pussy around him only grew more violent, yet Pandemonica remained expressionless. Her glasses did get crooked, and her curly hair did get stuck to the sweat of her forehead though. It was actually kind of cute, even if she was so deadpan.

Moving one hand to her clit, the  Helltaker started peppering her neck with kisses. He was really getting into it now, and while  Pandemonica still looked like she couldn’t care less, her pussy couldn’t seem to thank him enough, with how it was milking him with every frantic throb and pulse of her cunt. The floor was ruined with the constant splashing of their fluids, to say nothing of his trousers or her boots. 

“I’m close again,” the  Helltaker said huskily against her nape. He did not slow down his fucking.

“Okay,” was all he got out of her verbally, but her walls became even more crazed in their  ministrations around his member. He kept fucking her, his arms going around her thin waist in a hug as he finally bottomed out one last time and came,  cumming deep into her love canal. Her pussy milked him of his seed, desperate to not let a single drop go to waste. 

After a few minutes of retrained panting, the  Helltaker placed one more kiss on her nape and pulled away from their union. So deep was his  creampie that it  took a few seconds to spill out of her well-fucked hole.  Pandemonica grabbed more tissues and wiped at her overflowing pussy as the  Helltaker wiped his dick clean.

“Anything else?”  Pandemonica asked once more, not a hint of post-coitus bliss in her voice. “I still have to finish a few files to submit.”

“Nope,” the Helltaker responded, tucking his dick away as he walked to the front of her desk. “Thanks, Pandemonica.”

“You’re welcome.” Already she was seated again and typing away on her laptop, shirt buttoned up, eyes transfixed on the monitor. Disregarding the sweat patches and rumples across her clothes and the drool stains on her chest, she looked like any average office worker, and not someone who was just thoroughly fucked on her desk.

“Should I get a mop?” the  Helltaker asked as he made for the door.

“I’ll get Malina to clean up the mess, but thanks.” Again, she remained focused on her work.

“Alright,” the Helltaker put his hand on the doorknob, ready to leave, but hesitated. He turned again to the demoness. “Did you enjoy that, at least?”

Pandemonica looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. “Of course. I came twice. Sex with you is always amazing.” Despite her words, her face remained stone cold. She didn’t seem to be lying or  sarcastic , though.

“Good,” he sighed, relieved. “Alright, I’ll leave you to your work.” The man opened the door and saw himself out.

“Uh-huh,”  Pandemonica said, eyes once again glued back to her computer. “Oh, Helltaker?”

“Yeah?” the asked, sticking his head back into the office.

“Is the coffee machine still broken?”

“... Yeah.”

“That’s a shame. But alright.”

“Yeah.”

The  Helltaker walked out a little quicker, leaving the tired demon to her duties.


End file.
